Blanketsburg
History In the study group's third year at Greendale, Troy and Abed were hard at work creating a sequel to their previous blanket fort. This time they were using pillows instead and planning a much bigger creation. Dean Pelton found out they were close to setting a Guinness Book world's record for largest Pillow or Blanket fort. Abed was uninterested in pursuing it but Troy was intrigued and due to Robert Laybourne's manipulations decided to go for it on his own. He named his fort "Blanketsburg" and assembled his own team of students to construct it. However, their growth was stalled when his efforts collided with the expansion of Abed's own fort in the study room. According to Garrett's calculations, the blanket fort fell short by 2000 square feet of breaking the record. At first Troy got Abed to agree take down his pillow fort until Laybourne interfered and convinced his friend to continue his artistic vision. A showdown occurred in the study room with Troy and Abed along with their supporters facing off. Dean Pelton tried to enforce the earlier agreement they had and insisted Abed take down his fort. He went to start the disassembly of the pillow fort himself but was blocked by Star-Burns, one of Abed's followers. A brief altercation ensued which led to Star-Burns throwing a pillow at the Dean. It missed its intended target and instead hit a post supporting the entryway to the Blanket fort which collapsed and took several other sections with it. A brief conflict ensued with Troy barely managing to reign in his followers and both sides retreating . Dean Pelton quickly called for a summit of the two respective fort leaders which was mediated by Jeff. Troy attended it but refused to back down and declared an "All tomato" for Abed to consider. He gave his former best friend until midnight to surrender his territory along with an ominous warning if he didn't comply. As the campus began to take sides, Pierce initially joined with Troy's forces. However, after Shirley was promoted by Troy to be his second in command Pierce left to join Abed's side. Later that night seven minutes after the deadline passed, Troy sent a strike force into the Pillow fort's library section. Abed sent his own troops to counter attack which resulted in a stalemate. That night Troy announced to his followers that Blanketsburg had officially declared war on Pillowtown. After a few minor skirmishes, Troy's spies learned that Abed had a WMD he was preparing to use. To counteract this threat Troy formed an alliance with the then head of campus security Ben Chang and his squad the Changlourious Basterds. Chang's forces launched offense strikes on the outer edges of the Pillowtown territory. In response, Abed unleashed his secret weapon code named "Pillow Man". The Basterds were driven back by the power of the new player shifting the advantage back to Abed. Not long afterwards the blanket fort forces intercepted an email Abed sent to his commanders which outlined Troy's weaknesses. Troy was deeply hurt by this and in response sent him an angry four part text. Design Blanketsburg_construction.jpg Jeff_relaxes_in_Blanketsburg_.jpg Troy_in_Blanketsburg.jpg The second blanket fort was more hastily built and less complicated compared to the original. This was because the emphasis was put on simply expanding the fort and not on the overall design. As a result, it was not as sturdily constructed as the previous one nor as intricately designed as Abed's Pillow Town. This was demonstrated when a section was easily collapsed after one support beam was taken out. Despite its flimsiness, its simplicity allowed a rapid expansion and in no time it managed to become as large as its rival fort. The citizens of Blanketsburg Troy's followers wore sleepwear with toga-esque sashes draped over the left shoulder made from blankets. They topped the ensemble off with a blue turban also made out of a blanket. Troy Season Three.jpg| Troy Barnes Founder of Blanketsburg and leader of its army. He seceded from Pillow Town believing he wasn't respected by his best friend Abed and in order to beat the record for constructing the world largest blanket fort. Shirley_Pillow_Town.jpg| Shirley "Big Cheddar" Bennett She joined Troy because Abed was being a robot and hurting his feelings. She also wanted to make sure Britta didn't put Troy on the weed. Was made second in command of Blanketsburg which did not sit well with Pierce. Pierce Season Three.jpg| Pierce Hawthorne He joined Troy believing him to be less foreign and less weirder than Abed. He defected to Pillowtown after Shirley was promoted over him. Garrett_Pillow_Town.jpg| Garrett Lambert He was assigned by Troy to measure the Blanket fort. He alerted Troy that all that stood on the way of beating the world record was Abed's Pillow fort. S3-Ben Chang.jpg| Sgt. Chang Head of Campus security with whom Troy forged an alliance with after learning Abed had a secret weapon. Chang brought with him his middle school security officers, the "Changlourious Basterds". Mark Millot close up.jpg| Mark Millot Was present during the stand off in Group Study Room between the two forts and participated in the first skirmish. Blanketsburg Linda.jpg| Linda Greene Was present during the stand off in Group Study Room between the two forts and participated in the first skirmish. Category:Places Category:Troy Barnes